


Nice suit

by IamHereForTheSmut



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Shameless Smut, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamHereForTheSmut/pseuds/IamHereForTheSmut
Summary: On a run with Eugene, you found a clothes store and Eugene decide to try on a suit.





	Nice suit

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I'm looking for a beta-reader. Pm me if interrested! I have a lot of Eugene's smutty stories in need of beta-reading!

You were out on a run with Eugene, Daryl and Tara when you found a shopping center. After killing a few walkers – mainly security guards and a few workers – you start looking for anything valuable: clothes, food, batteries, guns, medication… It was a good thing the shopping center was closed at the time of the outbreak: there weren’t a lot of walkers, but all the stores were locked down and you needed the key to unlock the metal fenced doors of each stores. Daryl insisted on splitting in two teams and you got paired with Eugene: Daryl knew you two were messing around a few times even if your relationship wasn’t official yet.

With the two sets of keys you found on the security guards, you open a clothing store and start looking around. A few clean shirts and pants won’t be a luxury, especially for Daryl and a few other guys who thinks apocalypse mean they can wear the same shirt for three days straight, ugly t-shirts and jeans with holes. You got worried when Eugene got out of sight for a few minutes, but you knew there isn’t walker in this store because it was locked down. You hear him fumble with something and thought maybe he’s trying on some clothes. He likes to be the first to choose – mainly food but also clothes and he always hope to found a working SNES – and that’s exactly why he goes out on runs even if he’s scared. He came back after some time; you were looking behind the counter for the key to the backstore.

"What do you think?"

You turn around to see Eugene wearing a dark grey suit with a white shirt and a green stripped tie. Your face became all hot. Damn he looks good in a suit. Apocalypse really doesn’t care about fashion and classy clothes, but you do.

"You look gorgeous," you say as you sit on the counter. "Come here sweetheart."

He walks to you and you pull him close, wrapping your legs around his waist. You cup his cheek and kiss him, licking his lips teasingly. He moans and you could feel him hard, grinding against your core. You rub your hand on his shirt. It feels so soft and he smells so good. Even during apocalypse, Eugene always takes personal hygiene seriously when showers are available, unlike Daryl.

"Take me."

You feel him tense anxiously.

"What? Now? Here?"

"Yes. Pull it out and take me. Just a little quicky before going back, I want you now and I know you want me."

He stutters nervously, rambling about how dangerous this is and people could catch you, but he sounded more like trying to convince himself not to do it.

"I really believe this is not a good idea considering our actual situation and our surrounding and..." he stops when you pull him for another kiss, biting his lower lip playfully and rubbing yourself against his covered erection, "oh what the hell!"

He pulls away to free his manhood and lift up your skirt hastily. His fingers quickly found their way to your drenched core, pushing your panty on the side to bury two fingers inside you. He couldn't help but moan at how wet you were.

"Already wet and ready for me, I see." He pants out in his usual brawl, breathless from desire.

"And you're already hard and leaking, so give it to me Eugene. Why wasting time when you could be fucking me senseless?"

"Good question."

He wasted no more time as he pushes his rock hard length inside you, making you cry out in pleasure. He was so big; you sometime worried it would be painful, but it seems like your body adjust well to his god-blessed girth. Eugene is a fast learner and he also has a damn good memory: he know exactly how to hit the sweet spot inside you every fucking time, leaving you moaning his name in pure delight.

"That's it baby, moan my name... Tell me how much you like it..."

You couldn't reply to that even if you wanted to. Seeing him all suited up, looking at you with hunger and feeling his still attached belt buckle rubbing your clit every time he trusts deep inside you made you speechless. Your legs were shaking and for a rare time you could see Eugene smile.

"You really like my dick so much? Feeling me slide it in you, ravage you on this counter truly render you speechless? You see me pleased."

He leans down to whispers in your ear: "I must admit… the way you clamp down on me is also a wonderful feeling, so warm and wet... I can barely keep control..."

"Would it be a bad thing to lose control? I won't break, you know?"

He moans softly and giggles.

"Maybe not you, but I don't think we can trust that counter."

"Only one way to find out." You smile teasingly, licking his ear: "Give me all you got, sweetie."

He puts your legs over his shoulders, holding your hips firmly and he starts fucking you so hard you were seeing stars. Funny how he wasn't smiling anymore, but his sex face was quite a sight; mouth hanging open, eyes half closed and burning with desire, red across his cheeks like a sunburn. He was panting and moaning, Eugene was much more vocal than you and you love to hear him. You feel yourself tighten around his length and he lets out a little squeal, but didn't slow down. You open his jacket and run your hands on his shirt, playing with his tie. You love the way he takes out his dick almost completely before slamming it back inside, holding your hips with his big hands to keep you still as he ravages you. Feeling his manhood stretch your walls made you so wet, he was easily sliding in and out and your juice was dripping down his balls, drenching him. You could feel the crotch of his suit becoming damp from your juice, but Eugene didn't seem to mind. He throws his head back and moans.

"I'm close..."

"Cum inside me..."

He shivers and you know he was holding back, but his self-control was slowly sliding away. He looks back at you, uncertainty written on his face.

"What?"

You pull him down by his jacket to gently lick his pouty lips, your legs draped over his shoulders now trapped between him and your chest. That position makes him reach deeper inside you and he groans loudly at the feeling.

"I want to feel you filling me with cum," you whisper in the kiss and he trembles, "please baby, pour it deep for me."

He couldn't hold it anymore. He came with a choked sound and you feel his cock pulse inside as he fills you with his warm seed, shuddering. You moan at the feeling and found your own release, clenching rhythmically around him. You lay on the counter, trying to catch your breath, legs shaking around Eugene. He was breathless and still standing, but had to hold onto the counter to stay up.

“You should keep the suit…”

He pulls out and looked down to his groin. It was drenched from both of you.

“We will have to clean it first. I should change…”

Your eyes light up and you smile.

“Another suit?”

He smiles back and leans down to kiss you gently.

“Of course baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for more Eugene's smutty fics! Same username


End file.
